hornpilefandomcom-20200215-history
AuriolusChains
annoyingCatnap/auriolusChains is the trollhandle(s) for alternate Nepeta number three hundred and seventy five. She is the adoptive daughter of Morull Vantas (StratosChatter) and Calcus Mirada (cluelesslyAlgebraic), and is on friendly terms with most of the pile regulars, unless provoked otherwise. 'History' This Nepeta was from one of the doomed timelines, destined to die into one of the sessions, both in dream self and in offical self. But she was miraculously saved by the Handmaid, who was sent by'' Doc Scratch'' to collect Nepeta as another one of his servants. She was trained under his will for 1 sweep (2.17 yrs) until she was sent out for meddling with other timelines. Under her influence with Scratch, she has become an audiophile while listening to Scatch's countless records. She will talk your ear off if you mention any band/group she knows, and has been known to have, in her words, "purrfect tastes in music" After the sweep, she was sent off to the ancestor timeline to become the right-hand woman for Mindfang, as a way to make sure her meddlesome journey can be completed. From this expirence, she has gained her love of pirates and pirate related material, her strife-kind being cutlass, and her attraction to Mindfang, which in turn makes her have overwhelming red feelings for Vriska (although she occasionally still tackle hugs any karkitty she sees). Most Vriskas from the timelines have cast her off, calling her annoying and too sleepy for them (thus her name was born) After Mindfang was killed, she was cast off by Scratch and sent to a random timeline in exile. The timeline she was sent to happened to hold the hornpile, and she landed on the asteroid "dazed and confused". She now spends most of her time sleeping and particapating in most of the hornpile antics, but she hopes to one day set out across paradox space as the "most furrocious pirate ever!". 'Collected Loot from Travels' Nepeta collected many artifacts from her adventures in paradox space, many of which in turn either helps or hurts the gang in the pile. *'The Mini-Fridge' holds a great many things into it, but it is not bottomless like Nepeta says. It's merely a little fridge she stole from a lawnring. Nothing more than that. *'Rnzi's Teeth '''is the cutlass Mindfang gave to her as a present for staying with her company. It is actually a fairly shitty sword, but she still holds on to it after all of these years. *'Hennepin Crawler is a little figurine of a small tractor that she carries everywhere. She never told anyone where it came from, but it is said to be from English himself. When the button is pressed on top of it, this plays this *'Headphones '''are from a female strider in a void session, they can play at very loud volumes and have been known to annoy everyone nearby. Just the way strider would want them... *'The Great Annihilator '''is Nepeta's secret weapon unknown to everyone in the Pile. No one has ever seen it, and it might not even exist, but it is said to contain a universe. Probably a bunch of nonsense, but hey you can never be certain. * Auto-Cloner was given to her by one of the exile mayors for helping him build his city. It does what it's name suggests, clones everything including people. When someone gets cloned, their DNA is scanned and stored for later use. Most clones survive twenty-four hours until a fatal incident kills them, thus keeping the timeline steady. She uses it for random ridiculousness, unknowing of the chaos it can bring. Also uses it for Nepetafest, which may or may not be the best thing ever. '''Personality and Different Traits Because of her different upbringing and her expeirence with different timelines, her personality is split and instead of it pulling itself together again she kept the two halfs apart. Because of her age and her sudden realization that she will never be the same again, she dropped half of her quirks and became known to act as mature as possible. Despite this event, she is still prone to turning into her old self, especially at night when the emotions run wild. She calls this part of herself "Feral me", for her random and wild actions that she constantly pulls. There are many things that are different about each Nepeta, for instance normal Nepeta is prone to random flirtation, mostly cause she still fears to get culled, while feral Nepeta minds her own business cause she's a cat. Normal Nepeta is also prone at starting various fights, mostly as a option for blackrom, while feral Nep hates blackrom and tries to get everyone to get along nicely. Despite the drastic differences, both seem to carry a weight to their minds, heavy thinking if you will. Normal Nepeta is known for frantic headaches, while feral she stares into space, in a realm of deep thought. No one has noticed this so far, so the reason why this has happened remains a mystery to this very day in the hornpile. 'Relationships in Pile' Nepeta is in mostly good terms with all of the pile residents, unless provoked otherwise by the said person or their relationships. Her relationship with the dead Calcus (cluelesslyAlgebraic) is sketchy, mostly for Nepeta's severe dislike of her view on life and and her relationship flip flopping (in her eyes, she is a bit of a hypocrite). Her relationship with Dave (lyricallysicKnasty) is even more complex, it borders on matespritship and Moirailship constantly, sometimes even going beyond the quadrant board and just becoming simple human emotions. When asked about this, she can only shrug and say "It's complicated". 'Quirk' Her quirks are a bit strange, to say the least. She speaks in a manner of fading accents, a mix mash of German, French, Icelandic, and High Blood. She talks like ŧhis, ä confusing sorŧ of leŧŧers änđ ä biŧ of numbers occäsionälly. It is very confusing, to say the least. Hey colour has also notically gone darker, of unknown reasons as of now. Category:Canon characters Category:Trolls